


Unstoppable Kiss

by Mindu



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindu/pseuds/Mindu
Summary: Lance Sterling发觉了自己的心思。他想跟Walter永远在一起。Unstoppable KissForever Love
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Unstoppable Kiss

《Unstoppable Kiss》  
Lance✖️Walter  
有🚴，渣，但香👍  
基因重组技术🈶️ 孩子🈶️  
一次完结 有些长 涉及时间点多  
乱七八糟东拼西凑  
但希望大家看的开心就好

———————————————  
问起谁是Lance Sterling，哈，拯救世界的大英雄，特工局里最完美的特工。帅气，高大，温柔，幽默···似乎世上任何一种形容完美的词语都可以用在他的身上。  
所以这就是为什么，Walter Beckett在特工局人来人往的大厅里，顶着一头乱糟糟但手感十分不错的头发，呆滞的看着这位顶级特工单膝跪地，手捧鲜花，深情的望着自己，说：“Walter，be my partner”  
当然，是另一种意义上的partner。  
Walter用余光瞟到原本急匆匆的人群在那一秒静止，以放慢了几乎二十倍的速度一点一点的将视线移到了他们身上。  
造成喧闹的男人却还是一脸期待的看着眼前下巴都要掉到地上的男孩。  
Walter感觉自己要完。  
他是对Lance有感觉，有那么一丝丝····好吧，他确实很喜欢这个男人。  
但这不代表他有这种自信会让他--Lance Sterling--一个站在神坛上的男人，屈膝并低声下气的哄他开心啊？？？？  
难不成·····自己上次给Lance的变身药剂里面出现了什么问题？？？？  
要命了Walter Beckett。  
要命了。  
Lance现在十分不开心。  
他在地上已经跪了快十分钟了。  
这个小没良心的还在神游。  
“Walter？”男人不得不轻咳两下，顺便把手里的花束往前送了送。  
“啊！啊！”Walter终于回过神来，手忙脚乱的不知道先做什么好，手中却直接被男人塞进了那一束花。  
接着他就被抱起来了。  
“你个小没良心的，让我在地上跪那么久？”Lance假装训斥怀里全身僵硬的男孩，轻轻的在后者额头落下一吻。  
其实，这位天不怕地不怕，变成鸽子也照样能打的顶级特工Lance Sterling，刚刚紧张的差点以为他用自己的身子都能下个蛋出来。  
Lance觉得Walter是喜欢他的，毕竟在自己陷入危机时，这位男孩不顾自己安危跑来救他，甚至····甚至········  
一想到那时候男孩轻车熟路的坐在他腿上，Lance心里就痒的很，恨不得把这个小宝贝狠狠揉进怀里疼爱一番。  
风光惯了的Lance从未想过自己有朝一日会主动去追求人，更何况是一个以前的自己绝对、绝对不会放在眼里的怪胎。  
好吧，现在他只觉得这个怪胎可是个不可多得的小宝贝。  
Lance轻松的抱着男孩，大摇大摆的走出了特工局。  
他才不管其他人会有什么想法呢。  
他现在就想把Walter拐回家，按在床上这样那样吃个精光。  
已经忍了很久了。  
Walter从开始到现在，一个字儿都没往外蹦，恼羞成怒的男孩气呼呼的把自己整张脸贴在男人健壮的胸膛上，似乎这种鸵鸟式逃避方法可以帮助他消化来自四面八方汇集的视线。  
这个小动作，让Lance心里更痒了。  
这就是他的baby boy，时时刻刻都在无意识的撩拨自己，偏偏他还不自知。  
顶级特工已经不知道多少次在会议中想到男孩的笑脸，结果被Joy叫人踢出门外，让他自己一个人在外面发情。  
天知道他臆想这次的告白臆想了多久。  
还好还好，Walter没有拒绝他。  
Lance好笑的看着在车里继续把自己缩成一团的小宝贝，心是软的一塌糊涂。  
再等等…..马上就能品尝到这美味的小可爱了。  
刚把车停进车库，男人一个大跨步抱起直勾勾盯着他的新晋小男友，看着那小鹿一般明亮的双眼，Lance一个没忍住，单手托着Walter的屁股，另一只手扣住男孩的后脑勺，两人来了个结结实实的舌吻。  
Walter觉得自己快窒息了。  
这绝对绝对不是他能承受的。  
“Lance……”男孩喘了好长时间，双手紧紧搂着男人的脖子，小声问道：“你、你是认真的吗？”  
“没…….没有骗我….？这、这不是什么玩笑吗？”  
不用别人说，Walter自己就知道，他是配不上Lance的。  
男人眉头一皱，把男孩放到床上，欺身压了上去。  
他在这种事情上从来不是一个话多的人。  
说得再多，还不如用行动来表明他满满的爱意。  
男人灵活的手指轻巧的解开男孩本就松垮的衬衫，温热的手掌抚过身下白皙嫩滑的肌肤。  
不得不说，手感是一等一的好。  
“Lan….Lance……”Walter羞的满脸通红，想挣扎却被男人用巧劲扣在了怀里。  
他的双手被Lance交叉扣在头顶，只能眼睁睁的看着男人另一只手解开自己的长裤，手指勾掉了他最后一层薄薄的布料。  
完蛋，Walter Beckett，完蛋了你。  
“嘿….宝贝，你兴奋了…..”Lance宽大的手掌握住男孩青涩的小东西，小心的上下动了动。  
只是一抬头，便看见男孩脸颊羞红，平日里散发着无尽活力的双眸现在水汪汪的，白皙的皮肤也透着诱人的粉红。  
Lance觉得自己脑子里的那条筋，断了。  
他的宝贝怎么可以这么可爱！！！！！  
红了眼的男人突然发狠的进攻恋人已经有些红肿的双唇。吮吸，碾压，灵巧的舌头带动着男孩青涩的回应，啧啧水渍声在房间内额外的清晰。  
三下五除二的脱掉自己的衣服，Lance从男孩的脖颈一路向下，用力的点出完美的梅花。  
粉红色的一朵朵，在男孩白的透明的肌肤上如此清晰，美丽。  
Walter感觉自己仿佛掉进了一团柔软的棉花里，他无法思考，只能把自己全部交给身上的男人，让他带着他进入到这极乐的世界。  
等男人的手指进入到那处时，男孩惊的叫出声，却发出了一丝甜腻的味道。  
Lance顿了顿，小心翼翼的开拓恋人初尝情事的后穴，笑着亲了亲男孩的嘴角。  
“You are doing great，baby”Lance温柔的吻落在男孩的脸上，减轻了后者极大的惊惧。  
“Lance…..Lance……嗯……”男孩抬起有些泛酸的双臂，搂住了男人的肩膀。  
“Yes？”  
“I…..I do like you….”男孩轻轻的在男人耳边说着，随后主动吻了下男人的唇瓣。  
Lance全身一僵，深吸了好几口气。  
“啊…..可恶……真是的…..我可是不会放过你的啊，宝贝。”男人一脸无奈的看着笑眯眯的恋人，叹了口气。  
真是个小恶魔。  
再次吻上男孩的唇时，男人尝试性的又加进去了一根手指，缓慢温柔的进攻着这从未被触碰过的地方。  
Walter难得的十分配合，放松身体，让Lance能更好的进入到深处。  
男孩压抑的喘息在男人压到了那个点时突然失控，那婉转甜腻的声音让男人的理智差点崩乱。  
“啊…..嗯….！不….不行……好奇怪…..Lance……呜…….”Walter眨巴眨巴双眼，最后还是没忍住掉了几滴泪。  
Lance可看不得他的小宝贝掉眼泪，顿时吓的什么都不敢动了，只得轻声细语的哄着小男孩。  
“没事了没事了，不怕不怕，你不喜欢咱们就不做了，啊？”  
Walter摇摇头，又搂紧了Lance，双腿缠上了男人的腰：“没、没事….拜托你….继续吧….”  
Lance紧紧搂住Walter，下面的手开始快速抽cha，惹得怀里的人喘不上气来。没几下，男孩就交代在了男人身上。  
搂着释放过一次的小宝贝，Lance温柔注视着男孩潮红的脸颊，扶住自己的，从已经被扩展好的穴口慢慢的推了进去。  
本以为这就结束了的Walter才刚想松口气，却被Lance的动作吓的动都不敢动。  
感受着自己的肠壁被一点点缓慢推开，内壁温热的肠肉紧紧包裹着男人的巨大，Walter双腿不由得夹紧了男人的腰，仿佛这样能减轻负担一般。  
Lance也被男孩紧致的小穴吸的头皮发麻，只能慢慢推进去，给男孩时间去适应对他来说崭新的情事。  
男孩紧闭着双眼，嘴里不停的叫着男人的名字，等到Lance整根没入的时候，两个人都发出了满足的叹息声。  
Walter微微睁开眼，小手抚摸着自己被塞的满满的肚子，迷茫道：“Lance…..好大…..被填的好满……”  
Lance瞪大双眼，抹了把自己额头上的汗，低声骂了句脏话，接着扣住男孩的腰便开始动作起来。  
“嗯嗯….啊！Lance….Lan…..唔……”被男人用力的动作顶的根据惯性上下运动，Walter只能紧紧扣住Lance的肩膀才不至于被肏到失魂。  
他能感受到Lance的粗大在自己体内不停的撞击，一次次都能磨过那让他欲仙欲死的顶点，更别提这一下又一下，仿佛每次都能干到更深处一般。  
“宝贝….Walter…..baby…..我好爱你…..”男人低头亲吻着男孩被汗水打湿的发尖，一遍又一遍的说着我爱你。  
Walter这才明白，Lance永远是喜欢用行动证明自己的男人，他也不屑用花言巧语来骗取自己的感情。  
这个男人，永远都是站在金字塔的顶端。  
而他，从一位在最底层，仰望着这颗太阳的蝼蚁，变成了太阳最心爱的人。  
情动至此，Walter也不在乎什么害不害羞了，不再控制的呻吟辗转反侧，带给Lance极大的动力去更努力的让怀里可爱的小宝贝满足。  
而等两人折腾完，月亮早以高高挂起了。  
Lance满足的发出一声叹息，搂紧昏睡过去的爱人，任劳任怨的抱起男孩，去浴室好好清理了一番后才又重新滚回床上。  
伶爱的揉揉男孩柔顺蓬松的短发，Lance轻点了下Walter的鼻尖。  
“是我的了。”

等到第二天一早，睡眼朦胧慢悠悠爬起来的Walter一摸旁边的位置已经冰凉，整个人立马僵在原处。  
难道，难道他被骗了？Lance….Lance其实只是想找个人发泄下自己的情yu吗？  
患得患失的男孩一时间脑子里乱哄哄的，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒就滴了下来。  
经过智能管家提示Walter已经醒来的Lance一推开门，就看见自己捧在心尖尖儿上的宝贝睁着眼，无声的掉着眼泪。  
Lance在那一刻感觉自己仿佛下一秒就会因为心脏痛而死。  
男人赶紧冲上前抱住小男孩，双手擦去后者脸上的泪水，心疼的吻上男孩的唇。  
“呜…..我….我一醒来你就不在….我…..我以为…….”Walter哭的上气不接下气，双手搂着Lance的脖子搂的紧紧的，恨不得把眼泪全擦到男人的衣服上。  
“嘿…..小傻瓜，我怎么能丢下你呢？”了解了前因后果后，Lance不由得笑了出来，无奈的捏了捏男孩的鼻子。  
Walter也知道自己大惊小怪了，红着脸缩在Lance的怀里，不论男人怎么哄都不抬头。  
太羞耻了！！！  
毕竟Walter怎么也不会想到，自己某一天会被一个人宠在心尖儿上，生怕他磕着碰着伤心难过，难免的便开始想一些乱七八糟的事儿。  
更何况，他现在是一点都不想去上班。  
被Lance推到特工局门口时，Walter接收着来自四面八方涌来的视线，恨不得找个地缝把自己塞进去。  
可造成这一切的男人却是一脸的骄傲，单手紧搂着男孩，脸上挂着幸福的笑容。  
Walter看了看Lance这小表情，深吸一口气，倒是也挺胸抬头跟着恋人走了进去。  
然后他差点被所有的同事问到脑袋炸掉。  
而Lance则大摇大摆的接了杯咖啡，哼着歌晃着脑袋溜进了早就迟到了大半个小时的会议。  
Joy笑眯眯，手指朝门外一指，Lance心神领会，再次蹦跶着跑去找他家小宝贝了。  
留下一整个会议室的人恨不得冲上前把这位大名鼎鼎的顶级特工绑起来胖揍一顿。  
脱单了了不起啊！！！！！  
事实证明，的确了不起。  
Walter好不容易从重重八卦中脱离出来，屁股刚粘上自己的小凳子，就被门外的尖叫吓的屁股一歪，摔了个屁墩。  
Lance推开门，眼睛眨了眨，上前把坐在地上的恋人抱了起来，自己则坐在Walter的小凳子上。  
Walter背对着大门，感觉所有人的目光仿佛能射穿他单薄的身躯般。  
“你、你怎么来了？”男孩整张脸红彤彤的，用脑门蹭了蹭男人的脖颈。  
Lance心满意足的亲了亲男孩的唇瓣，说到：“会议迟到，被Joy赶出来了。”  
“我的Walter宝贝不会不收留我吧？”  
Walter听闻，耳朵更红了，双臂紧紧搂着Lance的脖子，想把自己的存在缩到最小。  
但Lance可不想就这么放过他：“嗯？不收留我吗？那我走了？”  
说着，男人假装要起身。  
Walter脑子一当机，手脚并用缠上Lance的身躯，急忙摇头道：“不不不别别别别走！”  
急的眼睛都有点红。  
Lance一看，完蛋玩儿大了，亲亲宝贝这是又想掉金豆豆。  
看来他还需要很长时间去让Walter彻底相信他，把他当作家人来看待啊。  
“好好好不走不走，乖啊，别哭。”小心翼翼的亲了下男孩发红的眼角，Lance安抚的拍着怀里人单薄的背。  
小宝贝需要多吃点，太瘦了。  
托Lance Sterling不关门的好习惯，科技部所有员工全部被迫吃了满满一嘴狗粮。  
吧唧吧唧嘎嘣脆。  
这对小情侣黏黏糊糊恩恩爱爱了一整天，最后在科技部痛哭流涕中下班回家。  
Joy第二天便收到来自科技部百分之九十员工的投诉信。  
能不能管管Lance Sterling，我们想揍他。  
剩下那百分之十已经去揍了。  
当然被顶级特工虐的叫爸爸。  
而被男人保护的很好的Walter自然是什么都不知道，乖乖窝在跑车上跟Lovey讲悄悄话。  
等了十分钟左右，整理好自己外表的Lance坐进车，按例给他亲亲宝贝一个吻。  
Walter感觉自己快对亲吻免疫了。  
好像现在Lance抱着他亲个几百下他都不会在意。  
毕竟今天一整天，这男人把他搂在怀里，嘴基本就没离开过他的皮肤。  
就这样，Lance带着Walter同进同出快半个年头。特工局的人早已习惯每天看着高大的男人把顶着乱糟糟卷发的男孩送到办公室门口，男人会低下身，真挚的吻男孩的唇。而男孩总会在男人要离开时扑上前去，主动献上一吻。  
他们的默契在每次任务中展现的淋漓尽致，男孩总能在准确的时候扔出几个奇奇怪怪的小玩意儿，帮助自己的爱人解决坏蛋。  
男人也把自己的小宝贝保护的很好。  
虽然他知道，Walter绝对不需要他的保护，自己便可以十分安全的离开。  
但是不行。如果Lance没有在每次任务结束后抱住Walter，深深的吻他，那Lance可能会疯。  
他需要好好的确认，自己的宝贝会活蹦乱跳的出现在自己面前。  
前段时间的一次任务，给出的情报有一丝差异，以致过去执行任务的特工一大半都受了重伤。  
Lance还记得，他护在身后捧在手心的少年，不顾枪火超他们奔来。小小的身躯挡在自己面前，用他的新发明把所有人从死神手中拉了回来。  
而他自己却被敌方胡乱射击的枪射中了心脏。  
当他看着男孩倒在自己怀里，左胸口抑制不住往外涌的鲜血，Lance恨不得把所有人，所有人都杀掉。  
如果Walter….那他要让所有人陪葬。  
但万幸，子弹并没有射中心脏，但堪堪擦过这脆弱的器官。  
Walter在医院躺了三个月。  
Lance陪他陪了三个月。  
男人看着往日活力无限，仿佛什么事情都磨灭不掉他的热情的男孩苍白无力的躺在病床上，手背，纤细的胳膊上遍布着密密麻麻的针孔。那湛蓝的，如同宝石一般的双眸整整三个月没有重新散发出它的光彩。  
Lance等的太久了，久到他以为男孩再也不会醒来了。  
那时的他，拼死的出任务，每次都是伤痕累累的回到基地。  
跟他一同出任务的特工都说，Lance仿佛像一个杀人机器，他是用命换命。  
基地里所有人都希望Walter赶快醒来，好好抱抱Lance，让他不要再浪费自己的生命。  
直到某一天，Lance握着男孩的手，低声诉说着这段时间趣事时，那久到可能一辈子都不会动的手指，在男人的掌心动了两下。  
男人猛地抬头，便看到那湛蓝色的眼眸和里面快溢出来的爱意和笑意。  
Walter在他面前倒下的时候他没哭，Walter被送进手术室的时候他没哭，往后三个月，Lance一滴泪都没掉。  
直到现在，看着自己的男孩脸上再次绽放出灿烂的笑容，Lance鼻尖一酸，泪水控制不住的流了下来。  
他的宝贝回来了。  
他没有抛下他。  
Walter吓的想抱抱恋人，却扯到伤口，疼的他嘶的一声，不得不重新躺好。  
在医院躺了快半年，Walter终于是在Lance提心吊胆下出了院。  
特工局也为Walter颁发了奖章，并同意让Lance和Walter隐退，除非必然，不会再叫他们出任务。  
特工局领导也是怕了，Sterling这不要命的打法，他们也怕失去有史以来最完美的特工。  
还不如让小两口好好休息休息，过过二人世界。  
Lance心里大喊谢谢，抱着算是失而复得的恋人飞速的回了家。  
并且让男孩从那之后的两个星期没从床上下来。  
以至于后来，超级特工Lance Sterling被爱人再次变成了一只鸽子，这次整整半个月没让Lance变回来。  
气的Lance吨吨吨下了好几个蛋。  
那段时间控制不住鸽子本能的Lance一直都在孵蛋。  
逗的Walter拍了一整个内存卡的照片，打算留着以后老了再翻出来嘲笑一番。  
再后来，Lance和Walter一起过了十多年，还是像新婚夫夫一般热情恩爱。  
Lance每天还是会粘着Walter不放手，逮着个空隙就亲上爱人温热的唇和脸蛋。  
Walter在自己的领域毫无阻碍的发展，最终他的设计被特工局大方面采用，掀起了全世界特工届的一股热潮。  
在Walter21岁生日后，Lance与他的小宝贝去登记结婚，举办了一场盛大的婚礼。  
两年后，属于两个人的小家庭添加了一位新成员——Walter和Lance一起去做基因重组的孩子——一位小公主。  
为了纪念在一年前离开他们的Lovey，Walter和Lance一致决定，将小女孩的名字定为Lovey·Sterling。  
小公主在两位父亲无尽的爱下长大，继承了爸爸聪慧的头脑，也继承了Daddy勇敢的性格。  
每次Lance看着女儿随着Walter那湛蓝色的大眼睛，他都在心里发誓，无论宝贝女儿要什么，他都要给她弄来。  
星星也无所谓！  
只要她想要！  
在Lovey上小学一年级时，两个闲不着的爸爸又跑去做了基因重组，一年后，Lovey的小弟弟诞生了。  
男孩的名字他们想了很久，最后Lance敲定——叫他Lancter吧。  
Walter一开始还没想明白，后来拆开名字一看，脸顿时红的像个番茄。  
“你看，Lance和Walter——Lancter。”  
“是继承了我对你的爱，还有你对我的爱，不是吗？宝贝？”Lance笑着亲吻Walter的额头，后者在犹豫了几秒，轻轻的点了点头。  
Lance早在女儿上学前班的时候就开始教她防身术，而让他欣慰的是，女儿学的还真是像模像样。  
而Lancter也在同样的年纪被Daddy拎去健身房，好一顿折磨后才放出来。  
对待儿子自然要比对女儿粗糙的多。  
长大懂事后的Lancter气的想跟Daddy干一架。  
之后被毫不留情的虐了一番。  
小心眼儿贼多的小男孩眼睛一溜儿转，哭着鼻子跑去爸爸身边加油添醋的告状，赢来了爸爸晚上陪睡觉觉的特殊权利。  
被爱人轰出卧室的Lance气的心里发堵，恶狠狠的想着等明早该怎么把这个臭小子打包扔出家门。  
已经上初中的小公主Lovey同情的拍了拍Daddy的肩膀，摇摇头回自己房间睡觉了。  
被自家女儿同情了一脸的Lance抹了一把脸，决定现在连夜为儿子报一个Summer Camp，赶紧把这臭小子丢给别人管去。  
第二天一早，在Lancter张牙舞爪黑着脸被Lance打包扔出家门后，超级特工终于享受了长达两个半月的二人世界。  
Walter简直要被爱人这小孩子一般的赌气逗的没脾气了，只能给儿子发了短信，安慰安慰这个小恶魔。  
在爸爸这里也没讨到好的Lancter认输了，气呼呼的跑去Summer Camp，决定回来以后再也不理Daddy了。  
等到两个孩子都长大成人步入正轨，Lance带着Walter去全世界玩了一圈儿，最后在丹麦定居。  
女儿Lovey从名校毕业后便自己开了公司，主娱乐圈行业，却在各个领域都能说的上话。小女儿热爱音乐是从小以来的天赋，Walter也十分支持她的爱好和追求，而闺女从来没让两位父亲失望过。  
儿子Lancter追着Lance的步伐加进了特工局，从最底层一点点爬到了最高，有隐隐压过当年Lance顶级特工的地位。  
Lance见到这也是心满意足。  
Lancter从未有过模仿父亲Lance的风格，而是靠自己的努力打出了一片天。  
丹麦的田园生活算是Lance和Walter最终的目标，两个人平平淡淡的陪伴彼此最后的时光。  
Lance还是时不时的想变成鸽子飞出去，Walter不乐意，说咱都多大了万一闪着腰就不好了。  
为了证明自己老当益壮，年过半百的Lance当晚按着小自己一轮的恋人肏了一整晚。  
然后腰就闪了。  
大名鼎鼎的顶级特工Lance在床上躺了三天。  
得到消息的Lancter特地飞过来疯狂嘲笑老爹，最后被痊愈的Lance追的满农场跑。  
鸡飞蛋打用在这里也不是不对。  
玩儿嗨的爷俩在Walter愤怒的吼声中灰头土脸的回家，Lance讪笑着给爱人赔罪，Lancter也被罚站墙角面壁思过。  
谁叫家里Walter才是老大呢。  
Lovey在第二天上午下飞机赶回家，生气的数落了Daddy和弟弟一顿，这才跟着Walter出门看风景去了。  
Lance和Walter谁也想不到谁会先离开谁，但他们还是用自己最大的热情趣对待每一天。  
三十年后，头发花白的Walter亲吻着爱人的手背，在Lance温柔注视着他的眼眸中最后主动亲吻了爱人干枯的唇。  
这一吻，代表了永恒。  
Lance最终没能陪着他的男孩度过一生，在八十三岁的高龄，永远的离开了他最爱人的身边。  
Lovey和Lancter紧紧搂住无声流泪的Walter，脸上也布满了泪水。  
在Lance入土为安的日子，Walter再次吻上爱人早以冰凉的唇，在Lovey与Lancter悲痛的目光下结束了自己的生命。  
遵循Walter的遗愿，他和Lance被埋葬在了一起。  
在他们最后的生命时，Lance的唇还是紧紧贴着Walter的。  
Unstoppable Kiss  
Forever Love

♥︎——END——♥︎


End file.
